Shingeki No Kyojin Challenges
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: When you are dared to do things within the Scouting Legion, it has to come at a price. For Diana, anything is better then what she had before. She's ready to take these challenges and run them over.
1. Sasha Blouse

Participant: Sasha Blouse

Challenge: Steal her secret stash of food

**Challenge Accepted!**

Time: 3 minutes and 14 seconds.

Reaction:

In the middle of the night Sasha was ready to grab something from her secret stash of food to find it missing.

"Not my potatoes!" Sasha's voice cried.

"See, told you." Diana said, showing the crate of food.

"You actually did it, I'm surprised." Jean said.

The door slammed open behind Diana and Sasha stood there a death-glare on her face.

"Diana," She said.

"Whoops," Diana laughed nervously.

Reward:

Five less minutes of kitchen duty with the cook.


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

Participant: Mikasa Ackerman

Challenge: Steal her Scarf, and wear it for three hours; must not get caught by Mikasa.

**Challenge Accepted!**

Time: 4 hours 13 minutes.

Reaction:

Diana walked around with the red muffler around her neck during the nightly hours of the trainee camp. She was then stopped by an arm that pulled her into a room.

"Why are you wearing Mikasa's scarf?" The voice asked.

Diana looked to who was talking to her, both Armin and Eren stood there.

"Well, I got dared to take her scarf and wear it for three hours." Diana explained.

"She's going to kill you," Eren said.

"It's totally worth it," Diana said.

"How so?" Armin asked.

"Can't tell, you'll see later." Diana said.

"Maybe not even later," A voice said behind her.

"Oh shit," Diana said, turning around to see the angry black haired Asian.

Reward:

Bypass training for a day to go out into town.


	3. Armin Arlert

Participant: Armin Arlert

Challenge: Continually steal his books during the day and replace them with empty journals.

**Challenge Accepted!**

Time: 18 hours, 26 minutes, and 12 seconds.

Reaction:

Armin placed the book he was reading down on the table before turning grab something. When he grabbed what he needed he turned back to notice his book was missing and another book siting there.

"Again?" Armin asked.

Armin sighed as he pulled out another book and started reading it. After a few moments Armin placed the book down again and turned to grab something once more. Just as he was turning back, Diana grabbed the book and switched it with another journal. She then disappeared from view, constantly looking over at Armin.

"Why does this keep happening," Armin asked.

"Ne Diana are you coming to lunch or what?" A voice asked.

Diana froze from her spot to look over at the one who spoke, namely Marco.

"Diana?" Armin asked, looking over at Marco.

"God damn it Marco." Diana grumbled.

Diana stood up from her spot and grabbed a hold of Marco's collar and walked off dragging him with her.

Rewards:

Rewards held for another Challenge.


	4. Levi

Participant: Levi

Challenge: When he leaves his room for the day, sneak in and mess up his room.

**Challenge Accepted!**

Time: 4 hours 13 minutes.

Reaction:

When Levi returned to his room after he had forgotten something, he opened his door to spot Diana in the mix of messing up his room.

"Cadet Williams," Levi said.

Diana froze before turning to face her commanding officer.

"Y-yes Corporal Levi?" Diana asked.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked.

"I was dared sir," Diana replied.

"Get out of my room, tomorrow morning at six sharp you are to return." Levi said.

"Yes Corporal." Diana said.

When Diana went to leave the corporals room he pulled on a length of her hair causing her to cry out in pain.

"And wear your hair up," he said.

"Yes Sir," Diana replied.

Reward/Punishment:

Spent the entire day cleaning Levi's room; with also a new sparkling Scouting Legion uniform.


	5. Zoe Hanji

Participant: Zoe Hanji

Challenge: Replace Hanji's Specimen jars with colored water.

**Challenge Accepted!**

Time: 10 minutes; with 15 minutes of prep.

Reaction:

When Hanji went into her special room she didn't expect a single thing to be different, that's when she went over to her prized cabinet. The cabinet that held her specimens from years of research, she noticed that they were changed. She was ready to murder who ever touched her stuff, her prized possessions; touched by hands not-worthy. She was going to find out who took them and use her research on them. When Hanji walked out of her room and towards the dining room she spotting Cadet Diana with a box in her arms.

"Cadet Williams, why do you have a box?" Hanji asked.

"Uhhh, Levi's making me move it." Diana said.

"May I see what's in there?" Hanji asked.

Diana shrugged before waiting for Hanji to walk over; Hanji looked in the box to see nothing but books in there.

"My specimens…" Hanji murmured, she turned around and walked away.

Diana smirked as she continued on her way down on the hall.

Reward:

Learning new things about Hanji, Book about the outside world.


	6. Annie Leonhart

Participant: Annie Leonhart

Challenge: Steal a piece precious to her.

**Challenge Accepted!**

Time: 3 hours of planning, 4 minutes of proceeding.

Reaction:

Diana peeked around the corner, looking both ways before she started moving. She was on a mission to get away from Annie's room seeing how she stole Annie's ring right from her sleeping finger. It wasn't easy to pull off, but she did it none-the-less. Diana now was on the brink of death if Annie found out it was her that took her ring, Diana would probably be Titan food the next moment. When Diana turned the corner she had finally reached the meeting place. She opened the door and seen A glaring Annie sitting down in Diana's normal seat.

"Oh shit," Diana said.

Annie got up and walked over to the girl, her glare never moving away from her.

"I'm sorry Annie, it's just they took something from me that I really need to get back." Diana explained, quickly.

Annie held out her hand to the girl, Diana placed the ring in the girl's hand. Annie gripped onto Diana's wrist and threw her over her shoulder. Diana cried out in pain, as she hit the ground hard. Annie then left the room, with no further statement.

Reward:

Obtained favorite pair of Panties back, along with some friendship with Annie.


End file.
